hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthias Habich
Matthias Habich (born 12 January 1940) is a German actor. Habich was born in Danzig/Gdansk (Germany then, Poland today). He grew up in Hamburg and after graduating from the Alexander-von-Humboldt-Gymnasium Hamburg, joined Harburg-Eimsbüttel University of Music and Drama. He also studied for one semester in 1966 at the Conservatoire de Paris, and took acting classes with Lee Strasberg in the USA. He then played at theaters in Chur, Baden-Baden, Basel, Wuppertal, Zürich und München. He his first appearances in television are roles in the mini-series "The remarkable life story of Baron Friedrich von Trenck" (1973) (where Alexandra Maria Lara also starred) and "The Christoffel Grimmelshausen adventurous Simplicissimus" (1975), both directed by Fritz Umgelter. His film debut is as icy Habich 1976 Prussian officer Volker Schlondorff's "The coup de grace". Other films worth mentioning are drama "The girls' War" (1977) and the Eichendorff film "Good for Nothing" (1978). Nevertheless Habich remains faithful to the theater and especially in the coming years, only occasionally seen on the big screen, as in Robert van Ackeren's controversial drama "The purity of heart." But the greatest glory he has acquired through two television movies that have it enshrined in the memory of a broad audience. In Martin Buchhorn film adaptation of Grass's novel Die Rättin (The Rat), he played a man who suspects the Apocalypse, and Klemperer - Ein Leben in Deutschland, he embodied the historic Victor Klemperer, who was promoted posthumously to his diaries from the Third Reich to the best-selling author. In the 2001 film Enemy at the Gates about Stalingrad, he played the part of General (later Field Marshal) Friedrich Paulus. In the 2004 film Der Untergang, he portrayed dr. Werner Haase. He currently lives in Paris. Filmography *Das Kindermädchen (2011) .... Utz von Zernikow *Nanga Parbat (2010) .... Pfarrer *Die Schwester (2010) .... Gregor Antonion *Letzter Moment (2010) .... Peter Romberg *Waffenstillstand (2009) .... Alain *The Reader (2008) .... Peter Berg *Ein Halbes Leben (2008) .... Peter Grabowski *Caótica Ana - Haotica Ana (2007) .... Klaus *Giganten (TV Series) (2007) .... Alexander von Humboldt *Afrika, mon amour (2007) .... Dr. Franz Lukas *Silberhochzeit (2006) .... Ben *Unkenrufe (2005) .... Alexander Reschke *Küss mich, Hexe! (2005) .... Herr der Finsternis *Wellen (2005) .... Rolf von Buttlär *Kein Himmel über Afrika (2005) .... Richard - Catherine's Father *Downfall (2004) .... Prof. Dr. Werner Haase *Imperium: Nerone (2004) .... Seneca *Bella Block - Kurschatten (2003) .... Henning Harmsen *Raus ins Leben (2003) .... Michael Lucius *Zwei Tage Hoffnung (2003) .... Otto Kaminski *Trenck - Zwei Herzen gegen die Krone (2003).... General von Habich *Nirgendwo in Afrika - Nowhere in Africa (2001) .... Walter Süßkind *Enemy at the Gates (2001) .... Gen. Paulus *Boran (2001) .... Boran *Jahrestage (2000) .... Heinrich Cressphal *Klemperer - Ein Leben in Deutschland (TV Series) (1999) .... Victor Klemperer *Picknick im Schnee (1999) .... Breutigam *Babyraub - Kinder fremder Mächte (1998) .... Horst Glockner *Zucker für die Bestie (1998) .... Dr. Kaltenbach *Im Namen der Unschuld (1997) .... Kommissar Norbert Michaelis *Davids Rache (1997) .... Christian *Die Rättin (1997) .... Markus Frank *Das Urteil (1997) .... Der Fremde *Jenseits der Stille (1996) .... Gregor (Clarissa's husband) *Deutschlandlied (1996) .... Konrad Schuhbeck *I Sfagi tou kokora (1996) .... *Schlag 12 (1996) .... Manfred Weiszflog *Noir comme le souvenir (1995) .... Chris Corday *Ce que savait Maisie (1995) .... Bertrand *Ich bin unschuldig - Ärztin im Zwielicht (1995) .... Juergen Liebig *Das Zehnte Jahr (1995) .... Max *Lauras Entscheidung (1994) .... Joachim Böllinger *Das letzte U-Boot (1993) .... Gen. Mellenberg *Princesse Alexandra (1992) .... Franz *La Demoiselle sauvage (1991) .... Élysée *Un coeur à prendre (1991) .... David Grundberg *Extralarge: Cannonball (1991) .... Dr. Shuby *Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) .... Selim *Der Fall Ö. (1991) .... *Farendj (1990) .... *Vandronik (1990) .... Magnus *Duo (1990) .... Ambrosius *Noch ein Wunsch (1989) .... Martin *L' Orchestre rouge (1989) .... Schulze-Bousen *À corps perdu (1988) .... Pierre Kurwenal *Crash (1988) .... Richard Jansen *Der Passagier - Welcome to Germany (1988) .... Körner *Der Schrei der Eule (1987) .... Robert *Pink Palace, Paradise Beach (1987) .... *Glut (1984) .... *Les morfalous (1984) .... Karl *Imperativ (1982) .... Theologist *Jack Holborn (1982) .... Judge Sharingham & Captain Sharingham *Die Reinheit des Herzens (1980) .... *Ursula (1978) .... Zwingli *Angst (1978) .... *Taugenichts (1978) .... Leonard *Le Point de mire (1977) .... Bruno *Der Mädchenkrieg (1977) .... Jan Amery *Der Fangschuß (1976) .... Erich von Lhomond *Christoffel von Grimmelshausen abenteuerlicher Simplicissimus, Des (1975) .... Simplex *L' Olandese scomparso (1975) .... *Unfreiwilligen Reisen des Moritz August Benjowski, Die (1975) .... Orlov *Giovane Garibaldi, Il (1974) .... *Im Vorhof der Wahrheit (1974) .... Miroslav als Erwachsener *Neugierig wie ein Kind (1974) .... *Fluchtgefahr (1974) .... Winarski *Merkwürdige Lebensgeschichte des Friedrich Freiherrn von der Trenck, Die (1973) .... Friedrich von der Trenck *Abenteuer eines Sommers (1973) .... Michelitsch *Klavier, Das (1972) .... Arthur Rödlich *Die Konvention Belzebir (1968) .... Balembrun *Tatort - Der kalte Tod (1996) .... Prof. Sorensky *Anwalt Abel - Ein Richter in Angst (1996) .... Staatsanwalt Reuss Category:Actors